Vendaval
by Personaggio
Summary: El frío podía ser una gran excusa para pasar una noche ardiente, como les gustaba, aunque nunca necesitaban de ningún pretexto para estar juntos como querían, en realidad.- Lily/Scorpius. One Shot para Anya Naivea.


_**¡Hola a todos! **_

_Este pequeño one es por un desafío pedido por__** Anya Naivea**__ en al foro__** CyM**__. Parte por la cual quería escribirlo era porque hacía tiempo (tiempo, tiempo, tiempo...) me pidió un Lily/Scorpius, y por una u otra cosa (excusas tanto válidas como no) no se lo escribí hasta ahora. No cumple con todo lo que querías, Anya Bonita. Sí lo intenté, mas me frustraba ver que el resultado era toda una caca tremenda... espero haya quedado aceptable tal cual lo presento ahora, (?). Si alguien más acepta el desafío y te escribe algo más digno de leer, seré feliz._

**_Los personajes presentes no me pertenecen, solo la trama._**

* * *

**Vendaval.**

Detuvo sus quejas y bramidos cuando una gruesa rama de árbol golpeó una de las ventanas de la casa. ¡Maldito vendaval! Le tenía los nervios crispados.

- ¿Puedes tranquilizarte? Te dará algo si sigues así. Cálmate.

- ¿Cómo quieres que me calme, Ginevra? Con este maldito tiempo y Lily en…

- Sabes que está perfectamente bien, ¡acaba de llamar!

- Decir que está encerrada en el apartamento de Malfoy, sin poder salir por la ventisca, no es estar perfectamente bien. – Harry tenía el rostro de un escarlata que Ginny pensaba, lo hacían ver adorable. - ¿Por qué no aparecer acá? Es… ¡Voy a buscarla!

- ¡Hey! – Ginny lo tomó del brazo. – Amor, por favor. Lily ya está lo bastante grandecita como para decidir sus actos.

- ¡Por favor, Ginny! Tan sólo tiene…

- Veinte años, Harry. ¡Veinte!

- Es una…

- Una mujer… - su marido la miró a los ojos con el brillo de la preocupación saliendo de sus pupilas. – no es una niña, amor, ya no. – alzó una de sus manos y acarició su espalda con la intención de calmarlo.

- Es mi niña – masculló. – Debería ir hasta donde están y dejarle claro a ése que no puede tocar algo más allá de una de sus uñas.

Ginny rodó los ojos. Sabía que para Harry, ver crecer a Lily debía estar siendo toda una tarea complicada. ¡Pero vamos! Su marido no podía hacerse el más inocente del planeta y creer que Lily de verdad pasaba las noches en casa de Rose cuando su habitación amanecía completamente vacía e intacta.

- Ése desgraciado. ¿Y si provocó este vendaval para abusar de mi pequeña? Debería…

- ¡Harry! Por favor, cálmate, siéntate, y tómate el café que te preparé.

- No quiero nada – refunfuñó.

- No seas un niño – lo dirigió hacia el mesón de la cocina, colocando frente a él una de las tazas de porcelana de su nueva vajilla con una considerable dosis de humeante café.

Harry resopló, medio molesto. Se pasó una mano por su alborotado cabello ahora lleno de matices plateados y fijó sus ojos en las diminutas ondas que aún formaba el tibio líquido. Sintió el perfume de Ginny extenderse por todo su alrededor, envolviéndolo tal cual la nieve lo hacía con la ciudad cuando se estaba en plena navidad.

- Debes entender que las cosas son así, amor – le dijo ella con su barbilla apoyada en su hombro.

- Sé que deben ser así, ¡pero no tan pronto!

- ¡Por favor, Harry! – le dio un leve golpecito a uno de sus brazos. - ¿Acaso te olvidaste de la edad que teníamos cuando lo hicimos por primera vez? ¡Y siempre era en la madriguera! Al menos ellos tienen la educación de…

- ¡Ginevra! – bramó, alterado. Ginny largó una carcajada divertida cuando Harry la miró con la cara estupefacta.

- No te hagas el inocente conmigo, querido – acarició sus brazos. – Sólo quiero que entiendas que Lily es grande, madura, y está enamorada.

- Eso lo sé… sólo…

- Sólo tienes que dejarla ser y dejar de preocuparte. Scorpius Malfoy es un buen joven, muy diferente a su padre cuando éste estaba en Hogwarts, te lo puedo asegurar.

- Debería tener una charla con él si la cosa va tan en serio. – la cosa iba en serio desde hacía tiempo, el que él no lo haya aceptado del todo aún, era otra cuestión. Y, las serias charlas… pues, ya había torturado al pobre chico con una docena de ellas.

- Preocúpate por eso después – besó su mejilla. – Esta ventisca parece querer estar por un buen rato. ¿Prendemos la chimenea y vemos una película? Estoy que tiroteo de frío y quiero acurrucarme así junto a ti… - habló mimosamente conforme apretaba sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de su esposo. Tantísimos años juntos y aún las alas de mariposa no se hacían esperar.

Colocaron cualquier _Dvd _en el reproductor, aunque poco le prestaban atención. Ellos sabían las mejores maneras de mantenerse tibios sin sólo acurrucarse y mirar la Televisión.

O O O

Mientras el vendaval cogía potencia, otra pareja en particular no desaprovechaba la oportunidad de buscar refugio uno en brazos del otro. El _frío_ podía ser una gran excusa para pasar una noche _ardiente_, como les gustaba, aunque nunca necesitaban de ningún pretexto para estar juntos como querían, en realidad.

- ¿Qué tal si ponemos algo de música? – de manera repentina, Lily Potter escapó del abrazo excesivamente apretado con el que Scorpius Malfoy le aprisionaba. Saltó enérgicamente del sofá y fue hacia el reproductor de música sobre uno de los estantes de la biblioteca. - ¿Qué quieres escuchar? – Curioseó, observando la larga colección de _Cds._

Era una pregunta a la cual el joven rubio le tenía una respuesta bastante clara.

- Ahí no vas a encontrar lo que estoy deseando escuchar ahora – sabía que su novia no era tan inocente como a veces aparentaba. Bien tuvo que haber entendido las palabras exactas de lo que quiso decir con esa respuesta… con ella no necesitaba ser tan explícito.

Una curva felina se asomó sobre sus labios cuando la vio girarse con lentitud hacia él, con sus preciosos ojos entrecerrados y brillantes y con una sonrisa radiante que mostraba toda su perfecta dentadura. Atrapó su menuda cintura con ambas manos cuando la tuvo de pie frente a su cuerpo, sentándola en su regazo con aprensión y buscando su boca con una necesidad palpable y densa, queriendo satisfacer su afán.

¡Bendito Dios por todo lo que sentían! En momentos tan íntimos como ese, ambos agradecían infinitamente el haber recibido ese "injusto" castigo hacia unos años atrás en el colegio; una tarde en una mazmorra que empezó con gritos algo desagradables y empujones que sólo utilizaban para tocarse, hasta finalizar en besos que añoraban en exceso y caricias adheridas al deseo. ¡Gracias castigo! ¡Gracias McGonagall! ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!

- Scorpius_… -_ Lily gimió despacito a la par que sentía las inquietas manos del joven desprender uno a uno los botones de su camisa. Se enchinaba por completo, sintió los vellos de sus brazos erizarse sin misericordia y a su cuerpo estremecerse de punta a punta… amaba tanto a ese ser. Era increíble para ella verse total y plenamente enamorada de él, y es que todo había sido tan repentino, tan inesperado… y maravilloso, enteramente maravilloso.

Scorpius se relamió los labios justo después de vérselos libres de los dientes de ella. La pasión de esa chica era desbordante, y eso le encantaba. Sus marrones ojos irradiaban travesura y a la vez mostraban una mirada angelical la cual le hacía perderse en ellos. Debía admitir que al inicio de todo aquella situación le asustaba… ¡y cómo no! Nunca, jamás, en ningún momento, se vio dependiendo tanto de otra persona, menos de una chica, de una Potter… cosas de la vida: Amigo de un _Potter_, novio de una_ Potter_… lo que su padre dijo cuando se enteró de todo. ¡Merlín! Pero, ¿acaso había sido su culpa? Para todo el mundo el amor llega sin avisar, se instala y, cuanto más se trata de negarlo, más parece crecer y crecer a un tamaño desproporcionadamente grande.

¡Dios santo! Que cursi se había vuelto…

- Hermosa… - el susurro que salió desde dentro sonó como si hubiese sido dicho por otra persona. La voz se le había tornado demasiado ronca y quizá los labios se le habían hinchado, y es que Lily los mordía con tales ganas que en algún momento se los arrancaría; sin embargo, aquello no le molestaba... todo lo contrario, sentía al instante tal excitación que no sabía cómo podía controlarla para no arrancarle la ropa a esa mujer.

- Guapo… - sus juguetonas manos acariciaron su pecho, no se había dado cuenta de en qué momento Lily lo liberó de su camisa.

La miró inclinarse hacia su cuello para así acariciarlo con la suavidad de su inquieta lengua. La sangre en sus venas circulaba con potencia, la piel que cubría cada centímetro de su cuerpo le exigía más cercanía por parte de la chica y su corazón brincaba con tal prisa que bien podía ser escuchado por todos los vecinos y hasta por los que residían más allá del edificio. La apretó contra él, sus caderas se friccionaban intensamente y sus bocas parecían llevar a cabo una batalla por un exquisito e imperdible premio.

- Así… - Scorpius la acomodó con delicadeza sobre el sofá. La cabeza de Lily había quedado en una posición muy incómoda a causa de uno de los cojines, por lo que, ceñuda, lo tomó y arrojó más allá de uno de los sillones individuales de la sala de estar. El rubio rió. - ¿Vamos mejor a la habitación? – La pelirroja negó rápidamente con la cabeza, atrayéndolo con afán por los cabellos platinados y besándolo con una lujuria desorbitada.

Las manos no sobrellevaron estar estáticas por mucho tiempo más. Con algo de urgencia, Scorpius se deshizo de cada prenda de vestir que se mantenía sobre la figura de su novia, impaciente por cincelar con sus orbes y dedos cada rincón de su menudo cuerpo. Sus pecas brillaban con el resplandor de las pocas lámparas encendidas y su fragante cabello irradiaba un haz de luz que le causaba un escalofrío bastante agradable en todas sus extremidades... sobre todo en cierta parte localizada en su entrepierna.

Mostró una sensual sonrisa antes de atacar su cuello con leves mordiscos y ardientes besos. Su sabor era delicioso y la textura de su tez tan nívea… la sintió moverse con entusiasmo debajo de él, jadeando su nombre al mismo tiempo sentía su necesidad chocar entre sus muslos desnudos.

- Eso… - besó su mandíbula y llegó hasta su pequeña oreja – Eso quería escuchar… escucharte a ti, _así…_ - su pelvis realizó un fuerte roce que le hicieron suplicarle por más. Descendió por su garganta y llegó hasta uno de sus sonrosados senos, mas la joven pelirroja lo empujó con cierta fuerza hasta dejarlo a él de espalda en el sofá.

Ahora que Lily lo pensaba, hubiese sido todo más fácil si estuviesen en la cama… mas no podía negar que adoraba hacerle el amor en el sillón, frente a la televisión y con un ventarrón fuera de control asomándose por las ventanas.

Con los ojos derrochando un incalculable deseo impulsivo, se posicionó sensualmente sobre él, justo después de arrojar (exactamente al lugar donde había tirado el cojín) sus pantalones junto con los bóxers. La vitalidad que sentía en su interior se lo demostró cuando, al recibirlo _gustosamente _dentro de ella, sus movimientos bien sincronizados adquirieron una exaltación que les quitaba el aliento.

Arquearon sus cuerpos. Scorpius susurraba su nombre conforme sentía empaparse con cada parte de ella, siendo envuelto poro a poro por su olor, su sudor, su esencia… Lily gemía enteramente entregada, con el frenesí dominándola y el placer penetrándola hasta lo más profundo de su ser. Para ellos estar juntos era algo sublime, fuera como fuese. En ocasiones adoraban amarse con una parsimonia que parecía no conocer al tiempo, y otras veces gozaban de un salvajismo que los hacía ver hasta irreconocibles; cada episodio de amor avivaba a un éxtasis divino, celestial, fuese bravío o terso. Esa noche la situación parecía estar equilibrada…

La joven alentó el ritmo de sus vaivenes cuando el rubio se incorporó en el sofá, apresándola con sus brazos y hundiéndose en su boca con menester. Sus pequeñas uñas con berniz brilloso arañaban su blanca espalda mientras las varoniles manos se perdían en su cabello para luego acariciar toda su columna vertebral, provocando en ella un temblor que se iba agravando al mismo tiempo que lo sentía adentrarse más en su cuerpo, fusionando hasta sus almas.

- Así… amor… - la tomó de la cintura, marcando el compás de sus caderas. Hundió su nariz en la esbeltez de su cuello y cerró los ojos, disfrutando. Los dedos de Lily recorrían su sudorosa espalda de arriba abajo antes de presionar con ganas en el centro de ella, dejando su huella, su marca. Sintió su boca apoyarse en su hombro y depositar rápidos y pequeños besos que le hicieron sonreír con ternura. Besó su piel, ascendiendo por su garganta hasta lograr capturar sus tentadores labios; tibios, húmedos y primorosos.

El bienaventurado placer los subyago, dominándolos, provocando en los dos gemidos desaforados y arrebatos de anhelo. Sintiéndose al borde de otro esplendido momento, se apretaron con fuerza y frenesí, con vehemencia y adoración. Las palpitaciones internas los hicieron explotar sin ninguna piedad segundos después, dejándolos exhaustos, con sus cuerpos vibrando y con una sonrisa de satisfacción más grande que todo el continente europeo en sus rostros.

Lily suspiró, feliz. Apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su novio y se relajó entre sus brazos, gozando de sus lentas caricias en sus piernas, luego en sus caderas, hasta pasar a su espalda.

- Hermosa… - susurró él, ebrio de amor por esa mujer. – ¡Y querías ir esta noche a tu casa! – La abrazó por la cintura, impidiendo así que Lily se levantara de su regazo.

- Bobo… - hundió su rostro en su cuello. – Mi papá ha estado muy extraño últimamente… me preocupa un poco. Noto que se enoja muy fácil cuando tu nombre sale dentro de una conversación. – acarició sus brazos antes de abrazarlo por el cuello. – Ya se le pasará – Alzó el rostro para besarlo con lentitud.

- ¿Crees que sea algo muy grave? – Lily notó la preocupación dentro de esa pregunta. – Digo… no quiero tener problemas con tu padre cuando…

- No tienes por qué preocuparte. Lo conozco, pronto se le va a pasar.

- ¿Segura?

- Totalmente – besó su barbilla antes de liberarse de su abrazo. Se puso en pie enérgicamente, sintiéndose plena y completa, como siempre pasaba después de hacer el amor con el hombre de su vida. Tomó la camisa masculina que yacía a un lado en el piso cerca del sofá y se la colocó sobre su cuerpo desnudo. – Ahora me está entrando algo de apetito, ¿qué tienes para comer? – a Scorpius también le estaba entrando apetito, mucho… aunque no de comida, siendo sincero. ¿Cómo era posible que una mujer pudiese excitarlo de nuevo cuando recién acabaron de tener sexo? – Tengo antojo de… ¡Hey! – prorrumpió cuando sintió sus pies abandonar el suelo del departamento. - ¿Qué…? ¡Eres insaciable, Scorpius Malfoy! – gritó, colgando de uno de sus hombros como si fuera un saco de patatas. El joven rubio rió, arrojándola hacia la cama y haciendo que el colchón brincara con ella tendida sobre él.

- Los vendavales me ponen así – dijo al escuchar como una rama de árbol chocaba contra la ventana del cuarto. Subió a la cama y, de un movimiento bastante experto, despojó a Lily de su camisa.

O O O

La tempestad parecía haber desatado una rebelión de hormonas que no se podía controlar. ¡Merlín santo! Astoria quería acabar con él, estaba seguro… y no quería hacer otra cosa que no fuera morir de esa manera entre sus brazos. ¡Por Dios! Menos mal había enviado a todos los sirvientes a casa bien temprano por el ventarrón. Los gemidos de su mujer lo dejarían sordo en cualquier momento, aunque no le importaba, no que no… escucharla jadear de esa manera bajo su cuerpo era la mejor prueba para decir que, a pesar de los años, aún era todo un _rey_ en la cama… sí que sí.

- ¿Cómo estará mi bebé? Recuerda que de pequeño le asustaban las tormentas y…

- Querida, creo que Scorpius superó eso hace mucho, además… - no quiso nombrar que fue precisamente él quien invocó ese vendaval. Por supuesto, una triquiñuela para mantener a la joven _Potter _resguardada en su departamento. Astuto si se tratara de una chica muggle, ¿acaso su hijo no pensó que si lo deseaba, la joven podía desaparecer y aparecer en su casa? Mas sabía que aquello no pasaría; un Malfoy, como lo era su hijo, nunca era rechazado.

Potter se moriría si lo supiera. No obstante, algo debía suponer el idiota. No era tan estúpido como una vez lo llegó a pensar.

- Quiero un vaso de agua – murmuró la señora Malfoy al mismo tiempo que una de sus manos se posaba en su frente, señal de total agotamiento.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Necesito hidratarme… ¿Acaso tú no? – Draco rió con gusto, levantándose de la cama. – Vuelve enseguida, con esta tormenta el frío me avasalla sin clemencia. – Y lo necesitaba a él para mantenerse _caliente_, sí, se lo había dejado clarito como el agua.

¡Venerable vendaval! Pensó al momento en el que escuchó la rama de un árbol chocar contra las altas ventanas de la cocina.

El frío, a pesar del clima, fue algo inexistente para las tres parejas durante_ toda_ esa noche.

* * *

_**N/A:**__ Con las más sinceras palabras, espero me digan que les pareció._

_¡Gracias por leer! _


End file.
